KickThePJ Fanfiction: Smile for Me
by EnglishLilac
Summary: Mila is depressed, her broken child hood still haunts her. But soon she meets a man, who may know how to change her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys,**

**Guess who is back! So I have started my new fanfiction since I missed writing and all you lovely people. This fanfic unlike the one before is just PJ and a girl. Please leave any comments and I will put up Chapter 2 soon!**

**Love,**

**EnglishLilac x**

* * *

Chapter 1

Mila's POV

I have become over the past year or so, spending most of my time in bed, with a lack of motivation to get up, get dressed, and go outside. Instead my days are spent lying in bed day dreaming about things that will never come true, like a happy childhood, a non-broken family. I was adopted when I was 5. I just about remember my mother, blond like me, caring. Then she met Martin, he abused me, my mum unable to control him ran, with me, gave me up for adoption. Until I was 11 my new family was amazing super fun, me and my step sister Amanda bonded well, I often took her to places, she was 7. This was until she was diagnosed with lung cancer, she died 1 year later, breaking my foster parents marriage down.

Now I was 19, away from home living is a small central London flat on the 14th block of a high rise building. I got money from my parents, since they wanted to support me, but didn't know what I wreck I was. If I did get out of bed, gently bumping against the edge of a kitchen counter left painful bruises on my hips which violently stuck out, for months. I was partly depressed because I didn't have a boyfriend, but not many people would want to date a mess like me. My last boyfriend over a year ago left be frightened to face the world, and hurled me into a deep spiral of depression.

However on Tuesdays I had to drag myself out of bed because I had therapy. My therapist Doctor Riley was payed by my foster mum, and I felt I owed it to her to turn up, so every week I did, only to be faced with a large amount of tears and pain, as my therapist once again made me recall my childhood. She said that was the key to my feeling so I let her. I never liked being depresses, depression wasn't my choice. I wanted to be happy, but it wasn't easy.

"Mila, I understand this is difficult, but if you continue with this behavior of starving yourself we will have to put you in a mental hospital, as you are hurting yourself." She said, quickly scribbling something in her journal, with warning. My heart shattered instantly. Me freedom was the only thing I had left at this point, that being taken away, was the worst thing that could happen. I looked up at her, my eyes filling with tears.

"Please Doctor, is there anything else we can do? That would only make me more depressed." I said almost begging.

"You really have squeezed me, out of options at this point Mila. We are going to have to start co-operating, if you want this to happen otherwise. We will have to start with your medication." She quickly got up, walking over to a small silver cabinet and taking out a bottle filled with red pills. "Take two of these a day, one in the morning and one in the evening They should help you, also try to eat more, and try yo be motivated."

I left of office and went home, before going to the shops, buying some food. Getting home I called my best friend Amie.

"Hey Amie. I need your help with getting my old self back." I said.

"I'll be there in 10 I'm bringing cake." She said before hanging up, leaving me wondering if this was the right thing to do.

**(Next chapter will interdiction PJ, down worry)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys,

Here is chapter 2, slowly this is starting so slowly, just thought there would be less dialog. Please review! I'm going to try and update everyday cause I like writing this a lot.

Love,

EnglishLilac x

* * *

Chapter 2

Slowly my depression got better, I started eating again and Amie kept me motivated. Though still on the edge I was happier. 3 weeks after that appointment Dr Riley she took me off the pills. This almost threw me off, but Amie was there.

"I'm taking you to Greece." Amie suddenly said one day she was over at my flat. We had spent the day eating ice cream and watching Buffy: The Vampire Slayer. I laughed sarcastically.

"No way Amie, I'm happy where I am, my condition barley became stable a week ago. A crazy adventure is the last thing I need." I said looking up at her, to see that she was not going to take no as an answer.

"Dr Riley said its qui-"

"You talked to my therapist about this?" I said cutting her off.

"Yeah I did cause I think it would be fun. I have a friend called Jack, he owns a small villa on a tiny island, and we are going there!" She said now determined to take me.

"No. Fucking. Way." I said clutching a pillow. I did not like the sound of this.

"I already bought the tickets." She said rambling around in her bag and pulling out an envelope. "If you don't come I'll have to go on my own, and I will have wasted all this money."

"Okay! Now your just guilt tripping me! Ahh! This is too much excitement for my unstable emotional life." I said throwing my hand it the air almost knocking over an ice cream tub as I did.

"Is that a yes?" She asked, now making a puppy dogface.

"No."

"Is that a no."

"No." I said cracking. My inner child so badly wanted to go. As Amie heard me she jumped up dancing around the room.

"Well you need to hurry up you have about 8 hours to pack. The flight leaves as 12 tomorrow." She said shoving me out of the living room towards my room.

* * *

18 hours later

We were now in Greece. The small villa Amie described was indeed a villa. It had an amazing beach with it. What Amie did not tell me was we would not be alone. I dragged my suitcase into the house, exhausted from the lack of sleep, and I started to zone out.

"Mila I want you to meet my friends." Amie said and I looked up to see 6 guys.

"Well this is new." I said a bit annoyed.

"Sorry I didn't tell you, I knew you would say no if I told you there were going to be eight of us." She said giving me a weak smile. "Mila these people are Jack, Dean, Dan, Phil, Chris and PJ. Everyone this is Mila, my slightly pissed off, best friend."

They all said hi, smiling, but one stuck out to me. I think his name was PJ. He had these eyes, some colour of green or blue. I wasn't fully sure, but what ever they were it was perfection.

"Oh, one thing, since the rooms are a bit weird it kind of ended up that you guys are going to be separated to sleep. So Mila you're going to be in a room with PJ and Amie your going to be sharing a room with Dan and Chris." Jack said, PJ smiled at me and walked over.

"Hey you cool?" He asked, I smiled back at him.

"Just tired." I smiled back.

"Hey let me show you to our room." He said, taking my case and giving me a little smile.

That night a few of us went down to the beach while the others slept. Dean, Dan, Chris, PJ, and I made a campfire. We sat about drinking beer, and roasting marshmallows.

"How did you guys all meet?" I asked.

"Oh we met through youtube." Dean said giving me a crooked smile. I raised an eyebrow.

"Guys I think she isn't one of the Internet people." Dan said, gasping very dramatically.

"Dhan dhan dhaaan." Chris added.

"What do you mean Internet people?" I asked.

"Basically were all vloggers, we make video and put them on youtube, where 12 year olds fan girl over them." Chris said.

"Chris just because your viewership is twelve doesn't mean all of ours are." Said Dan making Chris punch him playfully in the arm.

"Look who's talking you would be nothing without your hair." Added Dean giggling.

"Neither would you, who wants to watch a fat bald guy." Replied PJ. Everyone started laughing, I kind just sat there half getting it.

"So like what do you do with your life if you don't waste your life?" Asked Chris turning to me.

"Well I used to be a photographer, but then last year I became depressed, kind of did nothing for a year, and now Amie has kind of got me out of it." I said and everyone went silent. "Sorry I didn't want to bring the mood down." I added quickly.

"Nah don't worry its fine, but who wants to swim?" PJ asked changing the topic as fast as possible.

"That sounds epic, midnight swimming is on my bucket list." Said Dan standing up.

We were swimming till dawn. For the first time in about 3 years I felt genuinely happy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**

**Here it is, chapter 3! Sorry it took a while, been busy! Also took me a while to find where I wanted to take this story, but here! Please review as review=improvement, meaning better stories for you!**

**Love**

**EnglishLilac**

* * *

The week in Greece went by in a blink. I grew close with everyone and by the time we left I knew I had 6 new friends who would be there for me. On the last night we all sat around the camp fire we made on the shore. Everyone was happy, and relaxed.

"So what will everyone do when they get home?" Asked Chris, as he took a sip of his drink.

"Edit my video." Said Dan, and everyone laughed in agreement, except me because as I had found out Amie made youtube videos too.

"You know I was thinking Mila could get big on youtube, you've kind of got the humour and the niceness that you need." Said Chris.

"And the looks." Added PJ making all the guys laugh and start taking the piss out of him. "No I really mean it, your just generally pretty." This made everyone go silent.

"PJ is right though. You are really pretty." Added Phil, suddenly everyone was agreeing, making me go red. Slowly we made our way back to the villa everyone went to bed. Yet PJ and me sat on our bed talking for hours. We had become really good friends over the last week.

"Yes of course we will have to meet up when we get home." PJ laughed.

"Okay I'm going to ask you a really crazy question now, please don't laugh." I said looking up at him.

"Of course I won't laugh at you." He smiled at me.

"Okay, basically every year my family have this big meet up before Easter, and my aunty Janet is convinced I'm a lesbian since I have never really taken a guy to this thing, unlike my cousin. So could you by any chance pretend to be my boyfriend for on night?" I asked, searching his face for a reaction.

"Yeah sure why not." He said trying to keep a straight face, they he couldn't hold it anymore and burst out laughing. I playfully hit his arm.

"You promised you wouldn't laugh." I said trying to push him off the bed but failing a lot. He smiled at me.

"Well your situation does seem pretty hopeless, if your sister is a man killer. Do people even use that term, man killer?" He asked all of a sudden looking puzzled.

"Who even knows but I'm tired lets go to bed." I said laying down on the bed, smiling to myself.

* * *

Day before Easter

We pulled up in front of my mum's rather large house. I wore a black dress with the sleeves made out of lace. As we got out of the car, I grabbed PJ's hand.

"Remember we have been dating for 5 and a half months, and we met through Amie." I said squeezing his hand for reassurance.

"I can't believe you dragged me into this, you know you owe me big time." He said smiling at me.

"Yeah I know, now shut up and act like you want to be here." I said making him chuckle. I rang the door bell, and my mum opened the door. I gave her a hug then she turned to PJ.

"Well Mila this is new." She said smiling up at PJ.

"Mum this is PJ my boyfriend." I said, it felt weird to call him my boyfriend.

"Hello Mrs Collins." PJ said, smiling at my mum.

"Why don't you both come in, and PJ let me introduce you to the family." My mum smiled turning away, I grinned at PJ and he grinned back at me.

"Everyone, this is PJ, Mila's boyfriend." My mum said, everyone came over and greeted me, except my cousin Alice, she stayed in the corner glaring and PJ, with here deep blue eyes. I'm not going to say she isn't pretty, because that would be a lie. She is gorgeous, mocha skin, deep blue eyes, long wavy black hair. She wore a long cream dress, the back of it all cut out (as usual), the truth was I envied her living in her shadow all these years, the truth is I wanted revenge.

Later in the night I was alone in the kitchen, when I heard the sound of down the hall. Alice entered giving me one of her dazzling fake smiles.

"So who is this PJ, bit too good looking for you don't you think? How much did you pay him, virgin?" She was not very close to me; her minty breath hitting my face as she looked down at me from the height of her heals.

"I actually didn't pay him, and just saying we have been together for almost 6 months." I said looking into her eyes, glaring.

"Really? Is that so? Why don't you prove it then, go in there kiss him." She said, here eyes flaming with rage. I shook my head and walked out of the kitchen, only to hear her smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey peop-*shit storm of rage*,

Don't shoot me from being gone for so long. Here is the long awaited continuing. I have been going through really bad phrases of depression, but its better now. Here it is, be happy.

Love,

EnglishLilac

* * *

Mila's POV

The night was going brilliantly and everyone was getting a little tipsy as usual. I walked over to PJ who was talking to my one of cousins. He smiled at me as I walked over to hold his hand.

"Seriously though, Mila, you and PJ make an awesome couple." Jake said as he finished his wine. I just smiled shyly and pulled myself closer to PJ.

"You know I agree." I heard Alice from behind us. I turned around to see her fake smile. Suddenly she started clinking her glass and the room when silent.

"I would like to propose a toast." He said ans everyone raised their glasses. "To Mila and PJ, lets hope they last." Everyone cheered, and clinked glasses.

"And in the usual tradition of new couples, lets see you too kiss!" Alice added, and I could feel shivers run down my spine. The room was filled with all my slightly tipsy relatives chatting "kiss kiss kiss". I turend to PJ, and gave him a small apologetic smile.

"Oh common there is no need to be embarrassed!" Shouted Alice and the room began to die down. All of a sudden PJ's hands were on my waist and he pulled me in placing his lips on mine. My mind went numb, only the feeling of his soft lips in my mind, a shock went through my spine and I came back from my dream state as his lips left mine. The room was filled with cheers and as I turned to the side I saw Alice's shocked face. I turned to PJ my eyes wide open with shock, he grabbed my hand an squized it a little.

Later that night we were preparing to go to bed, as it was too late for us to go home. I was in my bra and pants when PJ walked in.

"Sorry, sorry." He said covering his eyes.

"Hey it's fine, you are my boyfriend aren't you?" I asked as I walked over to him, taking his hands from his eyes.

"Very true." he said, his hands snaking around my body, pulling me closer. He pulled me closer and kissed me again.

"Also we are sharing a bed." I said looking over at the rather grand double bed we were presented by my mum.

"Nothing new there." He said smiling at me. Pj left to take a shower and slipped under the silky covers, smiling to myself as I fell asleep.

_Pj walked into the room, with a huge syringe._

_"Mila, you are depresses." He said his voice dark and twisting. He came towards me slowly his eyes glowing with hate._

_"Pj was to attractive for you so I decided he could be mine." I heard Alice as she walked in and hugged Pj from behind. Pj was still walking closer, I tried to back away only to find myself against a cold surface. I turned to see a giant bottle of anti depressants now dangerously wobbling. I ran as fast as I could as the gigantic pills flew through the air._

_"He is too good for you." I heard Alice say, as the pills hit the ground around me, a sharp pain hit my leg and I was trapped under huge pink pill. Silence fell across the room, only PJ's footsteps could be heard as he approached me, he grabbed my arm and digged the end of the needle into my skin, a sharp pain shot through my body._

My eyes snapped awake. Nightmares. They haunted me often. Pj was looking at me sleepy but concerned. He pulled me close to him, shushing you as your breath calmed down.

"It's okay." He said, kissing you on the forehead. You fell asleep relaxed by the sound a PJ's calm heart beat and in those last conscious moments before sleep over took you, you knew that you wanted to fall asleep in PJ's arm for the rest of your life.


End file.
